


our fate is written in the stars

by authoricallyIndustrious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Space Travel, Lance is a dick, M/M, Slow Burn, hunk is lance's conscience, its canon now sorry i dont make the rules, keith rly loves space, poor keith :(, sorry if you get random updates im trying to figure out these heCKING TAGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoricallyIndustrious/pseuds/authoricallyIndustrious
Summary: i'll explain a couple things.first: yes they're at the garrison, i have more plans that involve this so just sit down young fellow. patience yields focus.second: yes i know i used male pronouns for pidge, but keep in mind this is way before the whole voltron thing happened so as far as lance knows, pidge is a guythird: i know what you're probably saying. 'WHAAAT SHIRO IS THERE??? NO THAT CAN'T BE, SHIRO WAS TAKEN PRISONER BY THE GALRA!" ok chill. in this universe, shiro hasn't left for the kerberos mission yet and pidge joined the garrison for other reasons. alright? alright.also: shout out to Mr. Sibley! even though you're not my official bio teacher, you're still one of my teachers in my book. hail sibley!so yeah, just had to clear a couple things up haha. hope you liked it!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sat in class, bored out of his mind. He wanted to _fly_ , not learn about the aerodynamics of a plane. He looked around the room, hoping to find something to ease the boredom.

 

What caught his attention was a student towards the front of the class. Said Student had a mullet ( _oh god,_ thought Lance,) a horrid red jacket over his Garrison uniform, and he was the only one in the room paying attention to the lecture. _If Pidge were here right now, he would be paying attention too._

 

Lance studied the boy for a minute. He grinned as he got a wicked idea. Pulling a page out of his barely-used notebook, Lance crumpled it up, took careful aim, and launched it. The ball sailed gracefully through the air and hit its intended target- the back of Mr. Mullet’s head.

 

The boy stiffened. _Score,_ Lance thought, smirking. The boy turned around, rage-filled eyes searching the room. The look turned downright murderous when he saw Lance, who waggled a few fingers in sarcastic greeting. Seething, Mr. Mullet turned back to the front.

 

Lance made another paper ball and threw it. This one hit the boy’s shoulder. The boy flinched but otherwise ignored it. Lance frowned and threw another ball.

 

“Mr. McClain.” Lance jumped at the sound of his teacher’s voice.

 

“Yes, Mr. Sibley?” Lance said nervously.

 

“I dont care if you don't pay attention, but don’t disrupt those who are trying to learn.” Mr. Sibley turned back to the board, accompanied by the sound of students giggling.

 

Lance slumped in his chair. Next to him, his friend Hunk gave a look that said ‘look, i know you're my friend, but you kind of deserved that.’ Lance inwardly groaned and sent Hunk a look of betrayal.

 

A few minutes pass and Lance again found himself incredibly bored. Casting a furtive glance at Mr. Sibley, Lance quietly made another paper ball and once again took careful aim. However, this time Lance threw it too hard and- to his horror- hit Mr. Sibley.

 

“Mr. McClain. See me after class,” was the quiet order from the front of the room.

 

“Yes, sir,” Lance mumbled.

 

 

* * *

 

One long lecture and a (seemingly) even longer scolding later, Lance stepped outside of the classroom- only to be pinned to the wall by Mr. Mullet himself.

 

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?” He seethed.

 

Lance squawked indignantly. “Wha- chill man! I was just bored!”

 

“So you decided to take it out on me, someone who doesn't want to be a shitty _cargo pilot_ like you?” He spat.

 

Before Lance could respond, a taller, buffer man with a shock of black hair called Mr. Mullet away. “Come on, Keith. Leave the kid alone.”

 

Keith gritted his teeth and released Lance with a huff. He stalked off towards his friend, who gave Lance an apologetic smile before turning away.

 

Dazed, Lance shook his head. _What just happened?_

 

* * *

 

“I swear, Hunk, the guy is crazy!” Lance exclaimed around a mouthful of fries. “He just grabbed me out of nowhere and called me- _me_ \- a shitty cargo pilot! Man, fuck that guy.” Lance slumped in his seat.

 

Hunk patted his friend’s arm sympathetically. “Sounds rough, buddy. But, uh, do you think you maybe deserved it?”

 

Lance cast a withering look. Before he could say anything, however, Pidge spoke up. “Are you really gonna let Keith get away with it, Lance? Are you _really_ gonna let him walk all over you?” An evil smirk was on his face, which was still buried in his laptop.

 

Lance straightened.  “You know what, Pidge? You’re right!”

 

“I always am,” Pidge muttered. Lance ignored him and kept talking.

 

“Who does he think he is, calling me a shitty cargo pilot? I’ll show him and his stupid mullet! I’ll be better than he could ever _dream_ of being. As of right now, me and Keith McMullet are rivals!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll explain a couple things.  
> first: yes they're at the garrison, i have more plans that involve this so just sit down young fellow. patience yields focus.  
> second: yes i know i used male pronouns for pidge, but keep in mind this is way before the whole voltron thing happened so as far as lance knows, pidge is a guy  
> third: i know what you're probably saying. 'WHAAAT SHIRO IS THERE??? NO THAT CAN'T BE, SHIRO WAS TAKEN PRISONER BY THE GALRA!" ok chill. in this universe, shiro hasn't left for the kerberos mission yet and pidge joined the garrison for other reasons. alright? alright.  
> also: shout out to Mr. Sibley! even though you're not my official bio teacher, you're still one of my teachers in my book. hail sibley!  
> so yeah, just had to clear a couple things up haha. hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk find some information, Pidge and Hunk make a bet, and Lance bullies Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long lmao, i was out of state over the summer and school started again and i had to watch my baby sister a lot but!! chapter 2 is here now!! i guess Quality Content takes a while. but all jokes aside im really happy with how this came out!!

"Why are we here, Lance? You know I'm no good at sneaking," Hunk complained, only to be shushed by Lance.

 

"Shut up, we don't want to give away our position!" Lance scolded.

 

They peered around the corner at a group of gossiping students.

 

"Hey, you know that guy Keith? I heard he's, like, an orphan," a girl drawled.

 

"Oh my gosh, I heard that too! I guess his mom was never around and his dad, like,  _died_  or something!"

 

"Shut up, he's coming!" The students scattered, darting past Keith. He had a look of resignation on his face as if he were used to such treatment.

 

The boys' eyes widened. They quickly slipped behind the corner in a silent panic that they would be caught.

 

"I told you, I said this would happen, I knew we would get caught," Hunk babbled under his breath.

 

"Shh, act natural!" Lance hissed.

 

The two quickly straightened. Hunk pulled some spare parts out of a pocket to fiddle with, and Lance leaned against the wall- only to fall over right as Keith rounded the corner. The teen raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

 

As soon as the coast was clear, the other two breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"See, I told you it would be fine," Lance said with a smirk.

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Dude, were you not here ten seconds ago? We were almost caught spying! I mean, if I'm gonna be caught doing anything wrong, can I at least be caught sneaking into the kitchens?"

 

Lance waved him off. "Relax, we weren't almost caught. Besides, we caught wind of some pretty juicy information~"

 

"I guess we did. I just don't understand why you hate this guy so much or why you're dragging me into this."

 

"Because, mi amigo, this is  _war_  and in a war, the side with the most soldiers wins."

 

"Actually, that's not true. I mean, the Battle of Valcour Island in 1776 was won by  _one guy_ -"

 

"Shh," Lance whispered, placing a hand over Hunk's mouth, "let me have this."

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and mumbled a noise of assent.

 

Lance quickly straightened. "Now," he said with a gleam in his eye, "we have the muscle- that's you- and we have the devilishly handsome mastermind- stop laughing- so now all we need in a guy in a chair. Aka-"

 

"Nope, nuh uh, no way. I'm not letting you drag Pidge into this." Hunk made an X with his arms.

 

"Hunk, my buddy, my dude, my pal," Lance began, slinging an arm around the other's shoulder, "we absolutely  _need_  Pidge. You know him, he loves to fuck with people with tech! There's no way he wouldn't want to be a part of this.

 

* * *

 

"I don't want to be a part of this," Pidge deadpanned.

 

"Come on, why noooot?" Lance whined.

 

"Because," Pidge said as he pushed up his glasses, "Keith is, believe it or not, a good person." ("Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it,") "He's been through a lot of shit, I'm not gonna let you be a dick to him about this."

 

Lance huffed. "Fine. Let's go Hunk, it's you and me buddy."

 

"Actually... I'm kinda scared of Pidge and what he might do to me, so I'm gonna sit this one out." Hunk stepped away from Lance, who stared in betrayal, to go stand next to Pidge, whose lips curled up in a pleased smile.

 

Lance sniffed. "Fine," he said adamantly, "I'll fight this battle myself like that battle of Vancouver island or whatever. Good ol' one on one, mano y mano. I can do this." While speaking, Lance walked backwards to the door. Upon walking into the wall, he quickly righted himself and exited the room.

 

Hunk and Pidge sideyed each other.

 

"Ten bucks says Lance is a jerk," said Hunk.

 

"Ten bucks Keith kicks his ass," said Pidge.

 

They shook hands.

 

* * *

 

The next day in class, Lance found himself bored again. After a few minutes, he remembered the information he had unearthed the day before. He smirked and pulled yet another page out of his mostly empty notebook. He scribbled a quick sentence and folded the paper. 'Hey mullet,' the paper read, 'you want to know what my favorite part of Christmas is? Being with my family.'

 

Lance once again took careful aim and sent the paper airplane flying through the air. It landed smoothly on Keith's desk. Keith turned around with a silent look of "what the fuck." Lance mimed unfolding the paper and mouthed the words "open it."

 

Keith did so and, upon reading the words written, tensed and wrote on the paper. He refolded it and threw the airplane back at Lance.

 

Lance unfolded the paper. Under the previous words, Keith had written 'where are you going with this?'

 

A slow smirk crept its way onto his face. "Just making conversation. Is that your favorite part of Christmas too? Oh, wait.'

 

A few moments after receiving the paper, Keith abruptly stood up. Ignoring the teacher's queries, he rushed out of the room.

 

A small part of Lance twinged with guilt, whispered  _maybe I shouldn't have done that,_  but the rest of Lance felt triumphant. Triumphant over getting the last laugh, triumphant over besting his rival, triumphant over-

 

 _But making fun of someone for not having parents is seriously a dick move,_ the small part of his brain muttered.

 

 _Shut up,_ Lance thought.

 

 _He's probably already depressed,_ it mumbled.

 

 _Don't ruin this for me,_  Lance told it.

 

 _You've ruined his day, if not week,_  it hummed.

 

 _He started it-_ Lance protested. He shook his head to get rid of the ever-consistent nag, but caught a glimpse of Hunk's face as he did so.

 

Hunk looked sadly at Lance before turning back to the front.

 

 _Shit,_ Lance whispered to himself,  _what have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOO BOY
> 
> so our favorite blue boi was a dick (and said shh a lot, I just noticed that), our favorite yellow boi and our favorite green child tried to stop him, and our favorite red boi was bullied :(
> 
> also our favorite black/purple/Tired dad wasnt in the chapter bc I made myself stop there bc the chapter was getting too long and it wouldve taken even longer and bleh. but he's gonna be in the next chapter!! i promise!!
> 
> but yeah, here's chapter two. i had a lot of fun writing the back-and-forth between Lance and his conscience at the end?? idk it was a lot of fun (and a pain in the ass) finding synonyms for muttered. idk.
> 
> hopefully there won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter!! i'm excited to get this story going!!
> 
> so yeah, leave a comment, question, concern, kudos, whatever if you liked it. 
> 
> until the next chapter, stay hydrated and eat plenty of fruits and stay safe!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes an appearance and they find Keith.

When the bell rang, Lance was the first one out of the classroom. As he stood frantically looking around the hallway, Hunk fought his way through the crowd.

 

“Dude,” Hunk said with sad eyes.

 

“I know, I feel terrible, I shouldn't have done that. But you gotta help me make this right,” Lance pleaded.

 

Hunk sighed. “Give me all your dessert for two weeks and you have to tell Pidge about this and we have a deal.”

 

Before Lance could respond, Keith’s tall friend appeared at their sides. “Hey, have either of you seen Keith?” He asked, looking around anxiously. “I know you guys have this class with him, and I didn’t see him come out- Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself!” Smiling, he held out a hand. “Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

 

Dazed, Lance shook his hand ( _ how is he so  _ pretty? _ I should ask him how he got his eyeliner so perfect- _ ) and Hunk quickly followed suit.

 

“He, uh, actually left class early. We didn’t see where he went, sorry.” The sound of Hunk’s voice snapped Lance out of his reverie.

 

Lance scratched the back of his head. “That, um, may actually be my fault... I fucked up, bad, and...” He looked Shiro in the eye. “I’d like to make things right.”

 

Shiro nodded thoughtfully. “Well, Keith sometimes likes to go on the roof when he’s upset. He might be there.”

 

Lance grinned. “Then that’s the first place we’ll look.”

 

Before he could run off, however, Hunk grabbed his shoulder. “Not so fast, buddy. What are you even gonna say when we find him? He might not even want to talk to you. I don’t know what exactly you said, but I’m guessing it was pretty bad if it made him run out like that.”

 

Lance sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

 

Hunk patted his shoulder. “I know you do.”

 

Shiro cleared his throat. “Well, we should start looking. If he isn’t on the roof, there’s no telling how far he could’ve gotten by now.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro laid a hand on the doorknob and turned to look at the younger two. “I’m gonna go out first, okay? Judging by what you said, Keith seems pretty upset, and he could be having a panic attack.” Lance winced. “I’ll talk to him if he’s up here and send you in a bit later. Okay?” Worry shone through his authoritative eyes.

 

Lance and Hunk could only nod.

 

Shiro took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and opened the door labelled “ROOF ACCESS” as he let it out. The sounds of muffled sobbing wafted through the air and Lance’s heart broke a little.  _ I did that, _ he thought, stomach sinking to his toes. The sobbing was cut off as the door clicked shut behind Shiro.

 

           Lance ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “What am I gonna say to him, Hunk?”

 

           Hunk looked at the other, eyes filled with pity. “I don't know, man. Just... start with an apology and then let your mouth go loose, like you always do.”

 

           “Yeah, but how am I gonna start the apology?”

 

           “Maybe, ‘sorry for being a jackass?’ Or ‘sorry for saying insert mean words here?’”

 

           Lance squared his shoulders as the door opened again. “You know what, I'll just wing it.”

 

Shiro stepped out, eyes filled with an emotion Lance could not name. “I got him to calm down enough for you to talk to him,” he said in a low voice.

 

Lance sighed, breath coming out shaky. “Thanks, Shiro. I promise I’ll make this right.”

 

As he walked through the door, the sunlight blinded him; he heard the door close behind him while he was rubbing his eyes, the sound faintly reminding him of a judge’s gavel, declaring him guilty. It was with this sense of impending doom that Lance walked over and sat next to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again,,, I am so so sorry it took so long,, but hey, better late than never lmao  
> I uploaded this chapter from my phone bc I'm at school rn and the school wifi blocks ao3, so I'm using data to upload this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> but yay!! more shiro!!   
> and I'm sorry it's so short, but I decided to end it here so you could have a chapter sooner, and so it wouldn't be too long if I added chapter 4 in too so uh yeah. here you go, enjoy


End file.
